Pikachu and Snivy: Princess of Dreams
by Dream the Fox
Summary: Snivy gets Poke-napped and is turned evil. It's up to Pikachu to save her and turn her back to good. Can Pikachu save his love again? Read to see!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Pikachu: Hiya!**

**Me: This is the story after PikachuxSnivy.**

**Snivy: Yep. We hope you all enjoyed the last story.**

**Pikachu: And enjoy this one more!**

**Me: Right. Now, let's get to the progolue.**

**Pikachu and Snivy: Okay.**

**Pikachu: She doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: Yeah. If I did, I'd be a rich 16 year old. Now, to the story!**

**XXXXXXX**

**Progulue**

Snivy, Oshawott, (Basing him off of the one in PokePark 2) Tepig, and I were enjoying the nice day. The sun was shinning high in the sky, making the day perfect, or so we thought.

"Isn't the day nice?" Snivy asked, who was sunning herself in the sunlight, making her look more pretty to me.

"Yeah, it sue is," I agreed, laying under the shade of a tree with Tepig by my side.

Oshawott was swimming around in the clear blue water of the oncean, not far off from where we were. He popped up from being under the water.

"Come on you guys! The water's great!" he called to us.

Tepig looked up and yawned, since he had been asleep. "No thanks. The water's not for me," he said.

Oshawott rolled his eyes. "Water won't hurt you."

"It'll hurt _me_ because I'm a _fire__-type _Pokemon!"

"Pikachu? Snivy? What about you guys?"

"I'm good thanks," Snivy said, waving her tiny green hand.

"Sure, I'll join," I told the water-type and stood up, for swimming sounded good one a hot day like this one.

Oshawott grinned. "Awesome."

I went and played in the water with him. Tepig went off to get some berries for us for when we all got hungry. Snivy set and watched us. She didn't see a Pokemon coming up behind her, untill a shadow fell over her. She turned and gasped.

"Pika-" she started to call my name, but never got the chance before she felt a sharp pain and the world around her went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Pikachu: Hiya!**

**Snivy: Hello.**

**Me: I know you've all been waiting for this.. CHAPTER 2 of this story. The next two Chapters are about Snivy and what happened to her, okay?**

**Snivy: -shivers- It's not pretty..**

**Pikachu: -hugs her- It's okay.**

**Me: AAaaaaaaawwwwwwww. But yes, it's not. Read on.. if you DARE.**

**XXXXXxx**

**Chapter 2**

Snivy woke up and looked around. She was in a dark place, surrounded by  
>"ewww!" slimy walls. She skittered around, exploring everything she<br>could and found that she was in a cage. "No kidding." In a BIRD CAGE to  
>be exact, suspended above a dark cell like room. Below was a spike trap.<p>

"Ok no escape there. Guess I'll have to go up."

On the ceiling were spikes too, spikes with electrodes

"Drat, no escape Topside either!"

A chuckle split the silence, and snivy was on her gaurd in an instant

"Who's there?"

A  
>paw reached out and held the grasstype as if she were a delicate<br>flower, then another paw came and gently snapped her spine, flipping her  
>over and stroking the tan underbelly with large, dark talons.<p>

"Sssssssssshhhhh!"  
>a voice hissed soothingly, "SHHHH my sweet princess! That's right,<br>relaaaaaaax sweet snivy. Arcanine! take her to the queen!"

"No need I am here."

Snivy was taken by a giant black and grey Liepard, who cuddled her lovingly.

"Hello  
>my pretty one." she said, taking the grass type to her chamber and<br>strapping her to a table. Snivy was then stretched until her vulnerable  
>underside was quite exposed and vulnerable.<p>

"Mommy is going to play many games with you. The first game is called there IS NO ESCAPE!"

Snivy snorted

"I'll find one."

She screamed as the edges of the table were set on fire.

"No escape, my darling dear." The liepard sang, "No escape at all. Not from here! Repeat it over and over until it is law!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Pikachu: Hiya!**

**Snivy: Hello.**

**Me: Okay, Chapter 3 is finally here. This is the last chapter on Snivy for now. Chapter 4 will be back with Pikachu, Oshawott, and Tepig, and they'll find out that Snivy's gone. Then Pikachu will start his quest on finding her, along with a friend, (you know who you are.) helping him.**

**Pikachu: Yep.**

**Snivy: Yay.**

**Me: Okay, I own NO-ONE in this story, well, maybe some of my OCs who will appear, but other than that, NO-ONE. Now, to Chapter 3!**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3**

After 2 hours of the chant, Snivy beleived every word. The flames  
>disapeared as did her restraints. She was scooped up and snuggled in the<br>giant feline's embrace.

"Now it is time for my favorite game!  
>The cuddly wuddly game!the smooshy wooshy game! The PLUSHY game! The<br>SMASHY WASHY GAME! HAHAHA! Wittle Snivy, I LOVE this game!"

"Well I don't!" Snivy muffled from the great cat's bosom, "What are ya trying ta do, HUG me to death? KILL me?"

"Kill  
>you my sweet? No Snivy my little one. Mommy will soften you and turn<br>you into my wittle toy. Floppy and Plushy and SMOOSHIE! You see, Mommy  
>loves to play but Daddy is too soft, so Mommy needs a princess and she<br>chose YOU! Now we floppy wittle Snivy until she woves being pwayed with  
>by Mommy!"<p>

Hours passed and the plushing continued until Snivy finally gave up and went limp under the giant feline's loving touch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!**

**Pikachu: Hello!**

**Snivy: Hey!**

**Me: I'm SO sorry for the long way for this story.. I finally got a few ideas.. So, without keeping you guys waiting. Here's the next Chapter.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 4**

**Pikachu's POV**

Oshawott and I were still swimming around in the water having fun. Tepig came back from getting berries and saw that Snivy was gone. He dropped the berries in the making.

"Pikachu! Oshawott!" he called to us. "Snivy's gone!"

Hearing that, I froze in the blue water and spun around to face him, eyes wide. "WHAT?!"

"She's gone!" the fire-type repeated.

I quickly ran out of the water and over to him. Oshawott was right behind me.

"How can she be gone?!"

"Calm down.. Maybe she went for a walk," the water-type told me.

"I don't think so." Tepig shook his head and pointed with his paw at some footprints in the dirt. "From the looks of it she was taken."

Sparks flew from my cheeks in anger. "Then we have to go and get her back," I told the others. "Come on."

Tepig and Oshawott nodded and the three of us ran off to find Snivy.

_Hold in there, Snivy.. We're coming for you.. Everywhere you may be.._


End file.
